Do You Really Love Me?
by poisongirl4
Summary: Things are falling apart for the boys, is there anyway to repair their broken relationship? M/M sex. Slash. Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes.


"That fucking slut" Randy screamed slamming his already bloody fist into the brick wall, shuddering as he cold brick dug into his skin.  
"Shit Rand...calm down!" Adam growled grabbing his fist and holding it firmly at his side  
"you were the one who wanted this remember? You were the one who wanted to fuck other people when he went to Smackdown...you can't blame the boy for doing it" he whispered the last part realising just how upset Randy was. He wasn't looking at him, his eyes glassy with unshed tears, his whole body rigid with rage.

A wave of realisation washed over Adam "you haven't had anyone? Have you?" he asked, seeing the look of torture on Randy's face he knew he was right "look I'm sorry Randy, I didn't think you'd be that bothered, I'm just telling you what Jay told me...you know things go on over there, you can't expect them not too" he said, keeping tight a hold of Randy's balled fists.

"What else did he say?" Randy growled, if Adam didn't know him so well he would have been terrified by the look in his eye right now.  
"Look Randy really...we shouldn't be talking about this, not if it's going to upset you this much"  
"fucking tell me!" Randy screamed "I need to know Adam" Randy softened slightly looking into Adam's eyes with so much longing, so much anguish, Adam just couldn't refuse him.  
"Shit" Adam cursed, pulling Randy into a light hug "that boys really gotten to you hasn't he?" he whispered in the shell of Randy's ear. Randy returned the hug, the history between him and Adam far too obvious as he nuzzled his face into the long blonde hair, the familiar smell calming him slightly.  
"More than you will ever know Adam" he whispered into the shell of his ear, sighing deeply.  
"Then why did you push him away like that?"  
"I thought I was doing the right thing" Randy replied with a sad chuckle "I thought I was doing what was best for us"  
"you don't always know what's best" Adam whispered pulling back to look into Randy's stormy blue eyes "remember" he said with a sad smile.

Randy's eyes darted away for a second, his mind flooded with memories of the past, of another relationship ruined beyond repair by his bad decision making.  
"Adam I..."  
"don't...don't Randy...we don't need to drag that all up again" Adam cringed slightly at the thought of how things had gone so terribly wrong between them all those years ago.  
"Really though...I am sorry Adam...I never meant to hurt you like that that...I never meant..."  
"no Randy...at the time you did mean to hurt me like that" Adam said, his eyes turning stony as he thought back  
"fuck!" randy cursed again "ok, at the time I did...and I'm sorry" Randy whispered, burying his head once more  
"I know you are" Adam replied pulling him close and wrapping his arms around his back.

"Just tell me what Jay said" Randy said again, sounding tired and defeated.  
"erm..." Adam started nervously "well not much really...just that Cody has made quite the name for himself in the locker room, he's had Justin, Caylen and Striker...Striker is totally smitten of course, but Cody's not giving him much to go on...you know what Striker's like though, loves that kind of stuff" he joked trying to lighten the mood.  
"What? So one ones fucked him?" Randy hissed  
"oh no...he's definitely doing all the fucking around there and making sure that everyone knows all about it, Jay even said he was bragging to Glen about it last week!"

"Fuck" Randy screamed slamming his head back and hitting the wall hard.  
"Fucking stop it Randy!" Adam yelled, grabbing him and dragging him away from the wall.  
"If it bothers you so much then do something about it...don't fuck this up again!" he forced Randy to look at him, the meaning all too clear in his eyes.  
"I can't Adam, you're right, I said it, I pushed him away...there's nothing I can do now, he's forgetting all about me" he whispered as he pulled himself from Adam's arms and stalked across the car park, kicking a trash can over before getting in his car and speeding away.

"Cody...oh my fucking god Cody" the scream was ripped out of Trent's lungs as Cody ploughed into him as hard as he could, an obscene wet slapping noise filling the shower room as his balls slapped off Trent's ass. Cody pushed him hard into the wall, hand on the back of his neck as he pistoned away.  
Trent screamed again, Cody huge cock slamming into his sweet spot with ever violent thrust, grabbing his cock he pumped it a few times before exploding all over the shower wall, Cody's name leaving his lips once more as he panted for breath. 

Cody jack hammered a few more times before pulling out and cumming hard all over Trent's back, grunting as stream after stream of hot cum was washed down the plug hole. Trent turned, smiling lazily up at Cody  
"you shouldn't scream like that you know?" Cody hissed as he washed Trent's juices off his cock  
"you're little boyfriend might hear...what would Caylen say if he knew you were..." Cody grabbed Trent's chin pulling him towards him as he hissed "spreading you legs like a cheap whore for me? Huh?"  
Trent pouted, he was used to Cody's insults now, but they still hurt. He didn't know why he was doing what he was doing, but one thing he did know was that there was no way he could say no to Cody, ever.  
"Get out!" Cody screamed "fucking slut" he grumbled as Trent scrambled out the shower room.

Again Cody was alone. He leant against the cold tiled wall and sighed, no matter what he did, no matter who he fucked, he could never get those eyes out of his mind, those eyes that he loved so much and it broke his heart over and over again. Growling Cody stalked out of the shower room, looking up he smirked as he saw Caylen storming out the lock room with Trent close on his heels obviously in the middle of a huge argument. His smirk dropped when he saw Jay sat on a bench frowning up at him "what?" Cody snapped "I'm just having some fun" he spat as he threw his clothes on.

When he found out that he was being drafted to Smackdown Cody was devastated, he knew this was the end for him and Randy, there was no way they could stay together, with both their pasts he was sure it was all over. Neither of them were exactly Mr Faithful and with the amount if time they would have to be apart he just couldn't see it happening. But Randy has said no, he had said that he wanted to stay together and Cody couldn't have been happier, he was more than willing to do the long distance relationship thing, to deny himself to stay with Randy. That was until randy had said he wanted them to fuck other people, just like that, he thought they should fuck whoever they wanted while they were apart. Cody didn't know what would have hurt more, splitting up with Randy for good or staying with him and knowing that he was fucking other people behind his back.

Randy had told him to think about it and when he did he would know that it was for the best, they had needs he had said, needs that had to be met. Cody knew he was right, but he thought that if Randy loved him as much as he loved Randy then he would be willing to at least try. Obviously he didn't so Cody conceded, Randy got is way and Cody felt like he was dying inside. Every time he saw Randy talking to another guy he was sure they were fucking, doubt about himself and what they actually ever had clouding his every thought, maybe all he had ever been to Cody was a fuck? Things got cold and icy between him and Randy, by the time Cody left for Smackdown they were barely even speaking anymore.

Cody first few weeks were hell, he would never let on to anyone but he hated it, he hated the blue brand and every one there, he knew this wasn't where he belonged. He wished every night that he could just go back to Raw, go back to how things were with Randy. He felt cast out, forgotten and it was only made worse by watching Raw, seeing Randy there. Nothing had changed for him, everything was good, everything was normal, if anything he didn't have Cody around anymore to keep him in check. He was sure Randy was having the time of his life. Every time Cody would watch he would see something new, see someone new that he was sure Randy was fucking. How could he not have seen it before he thought to himself? It was so obvious, Randy had never really loved him, he was just convenient, a hot body to warm his bed. Cody got angry, really angry.

It had all started when the Nexus came to Smackdown for a taping, he saw Justin and he hated what he saw. He just knew Randy was fucking him, he was so his type, lean, dark, pretty. As the taping went on he was sure that Justin was mocking him, he would catch him staring or giggling with one of the other Nexus members when he thought Cody wasn't looking. Randy must have told him about their arrangement that that infuriated Cody, how could Randy do that to him? After everything they'd been though over the last three years?

After the taping Cody had cornered Justin in the locker room, he didn't know what he was going to do but his rage has clouded his judgement so much he really didn't care, he was so angry he was shaking when he finally got Justin on his own. Justin had pleaded his innocence, had promised that there was nothing going on, but Cody knew better. He didn't know what had come over him, if he was honest with himself he was a little scared of what he had done.

As the rage had built up inside him Cody felt himself getting hard, there was something inside of him that enjoyed this, that enjoyed making Justin scared, enjoyed intimidating him. He was just so furious he couldn't help himself and he had taken Justin roughly there and then, loving the way he had screamed in pain and lust. It was just so empowering and Cody felt alive again.

When Cody finally came to his senses he was horrified with what he had done, but damn had it felt good. For the first time in months he felt in control, he felt like he was in charge and for the first time in a long time he wasn't thinking about Randy, wasn't pining for him like a little lap dog, he was his own man and if Randy didn't want him he would take what he wanted from others.

And that's what Cody had been doing, ever since that day Cody had been taking what he wanted. In the ring and back stage and there was an endless queue of hot ass more than willing for him to fuck them senseless in any given degrading and whoreish way. If truth be told he was enjoying himself, he was certainly gaining places and respect back stage, but inside, after it all he still spent his nights alone wishing he was in Randy's arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Randy didn't know what was wrong with Cody, he knew that it was going to be hard going to Smackdown but he thought he would be happy, thought that he was letting Cody off by saying they could fuck other people. That was the way it worked, relationships never lasted the brand separation so why even try? He ignored the stabbing pain in his heart when he told Cody to go, to fuck who he wanted. He tried to convince himself that it was what he wanted too, that he shouldn't be tied down to anyone, that he should be fucking who ever took his fancy, but that was the problem, only Cody took his fancy these days and the longer he was gone the lonelier he felt.

They talked, they talked quite a bit, but the convocations were cold and stunted. It just never seemed like he could say the right thing. Then it happened, the night Cody told him he had fucked Justin, he talked about it like Randy would know what he was talking about, Cody obviously thought that Randy had already fucked Justin, but he couldn't be more wrong. Randy played along, his heart ripping in two as he heard Cody joke about how he had made Justin scream. He felt numb and when he put the phone down he cried himself to sleep, Cody was finally moving on without him.

Randy knew that he had to move on too, he had heard things, things about what Cody was doing on Smackdown and more importantly who he was doing these things too. With each passing day and each passing fuck he heard about his heart was slowly chipping away. He couldn't believe that Cody could move on so easily, obviously Cody had never really loved him, there was no way he ever could have if he was able to do the things Randy was hearing he was doing. He had used him to get to the top and now he was on a different brand he had no need for him. Randy couldn't believe how much it hurt to think of Cody with someone else, think of him loving someone else.

He was angry, Randy thought he knew about being angry, hell he knew all there was to know about being angry, but the more he heard about Cody, the more he heard about Cody fucking guy after guy and apparently loving it so much, his rage was growing, sky rocketing to whole new levels. How could Cody do this to him, play him like that, did he really never care at all? Fuck him, he thought, how someone dare do this to Randy Orton!

Stumbling into his room blind drunk one night, dragging a small body behind him. Randy closed his eyes as he pushed the body down onto the bed, trying his best to stop thinking about Cody. Desperately clawing at clothes he gasped as he rutted against a warm body for the first time in months. But it was wrong, it was all wrong. The waist was too thin, as his hands roamed over the soft flesh he felt a pang of guilt. How could he feel guilt? Cody was fucking anything that moved and he couldn't get one shag in months without feeling like a total bastard. No he was going to do this, concentrating back on the body moaning beneath him he flipped them over, just how Cody liked it he thought. But again it was wrong, the back wasn't broad enough and the breathy moans of his name were too high pitched. He screwed his eyes shut as he realised the voice was speaking  
"Randy...we don't have to you know?" he whispered.

It was then that he realised that he wasn't even hard anymore. Embarrassment washed over him, what the fuck was going on? Cody had crushed his heart so much that he couldn't even get it up anymore. Making his excuses about being too drunk he ushered Evan out of his room before crumpling into a pile on the bed, finally admitting to himself how much he wanted and missed Cody, but it was too late, Cody was gone.

It had been almost a month since Randy had seen Cody, they had barely even spoken and when they had it had been cold, leaving them both to wonder what the point was anymore, both so blind to the others pain that they just continued to hurt each other. Randy was furious, he had just heard from Adam that Cody had fucked both Caylen and Trent, pretty much destroying their relationship too. there was just no way that he could continue like it didn't bother him anymore, Cody was going to know just how much it bothered him, he paced the room getting more and more worked up as he drank down his bottle of whiskey.

As soon as Cody walked through the door Randy was on him, he had been drinking, Cody could smell the thick sent of booze on his breath as Randy growled against his neck as he pinned him hard to the wall.  
"What the fuck are you doing" Cody screeched, trying in vain to get free of Randy's tight grasp  
"how can you do this? Huh?" Randy screamed, pulling back and slapping Cody hard across the face.

Cody fell to the floor clutching his bleeding lip, his bags falling beside him  
"how fucking dare you!" Cody yelled "how dare you touch me...what the fuck is your problem Randy? Huh?" he spat as the blood dripped down his chin. Randy stalked round the room, sweat dripping down his brow as his rage grew. Cody watched him pace, he had very rarely seen randy so worked up and it scared him, it really did, but there was no way that he was going show Randy how worried he was, Randy had his chance over and over and he had blown it, how dare he even think that Cody cared anymore.

Cody smirked up at him from the floor, tonguing his already swollen lip  
"well, that's the most you've touched me in months Randy...what is it? I'm not good enough for you anymore is that it? You've finally found a piece of ass better than mine because that's obviously all I was to you" his smirk faltering.  
"How dare you touch me Randy...how dare you think you have the right to touch me anymore!" he hisses, the venom all too obvious in his tone.

Cody just missed the whiskey bottle as it whizzed past his head and smashed into a million pieces against the wall, spraying him with the fowl smelling liquid as the shards hit the floor.  
"How the fuck can you say that too me Cody...really? I...I fucking loved you!" Randy screamed lunging back at Cody and grabbing him round the neck haulling him up on to his feet so he could scream in his face.  
"How the fuck can you do this to me?" he hissed.  
"To you? Do this to you...oh my fucking god Randy, you couldn't have it more wrong" Cody yelled, scratching at Randy's hands until he let him go, backing quickly across the room.  
"it was you who said we should fuck other people, it was you who didn't want me anymore...I've just been doing what you wanted Randy" Cody chirped, a menacing smirk on his lips "it's you who wanted it this way...not me...you have no right to be upset by any of this you dick...it was Iyou/i who left me!" he hissed getting right into Randy's face as Randy advanced once more.

They were nose to nose, rage coursing through both their veins as they stared into each other's eyes for the first time in months, ice blue piercing into stormy grey.  
You think I enjoy this?" Cody whispered "you think I enjoy fucking all these guys?  
"Well you certainly seem to! You fucking slut" Randy spat the last two works, growling as he backed Cody up against the wall again 

Cody looked away, unable to take the venom and hate burning in Randy's eyes. He swallowed down the lump in his throat as he thought of all the guys he'd fucked, every single one of them wishing they were Randy, every single time.  
"you fucking bastard" Cody whispered slumping against the wall, all his fight gone as he realised just how much Randy hated him.  
"Everything I have done...all of it...every guy I fucked I did it to dull the pain, I did it to forget about Iyou/i...and how you broke my fucking heart!" he panted, pushing Randy back.

Randy's face was blank, he was just staring at Cody. As Cody looked back he realised that Randy wasn't staring at him at all, it was as if he was staring right through him. His heart clenched as he saw the lost look in his eyes and he wanted to pull Randy too him, to hold him like he'd wanted too for months, but he didn't, he was still furious.

"How can you be like this Randal" he hissed "Iyou've/i been fucking any ass you could for months...so it's ok for you is it? But as soon as I do the same I'm a slut? Thanks alot Randy...thank you so fucking much for making me feel more worthless than I already do!"

A sudden surge of anger flooded through Cody "how could you do this Randy? I bet you were fucking others since before I left...did you Iever/i really care" his last words coming out more as a breath than actual words.

"I never have" Randy whispered, still staring through Cody  
"you what?" Cody questioned, brow furrowed, not following what Randy was saying  
"I've never touched anyone since you left" Randy whispered so quietly.  
Silence filled the room.

"What do you mean you haven't touched anyone? I've seen you...I've seen you with guys, you looked so...so couply" Cody hissed, not believing Randy for a second  
"I couldn't" Randy said in his low silky voice "I tried...I did...I couldn't...it just wasn't you" Randy finally looked at Cody, the fight leaving his body too.

"I love you...I couldn't fuck anyone else" Randy shrugged going to sit on the bed "I guess it wasn't the same for you"  
"I..." Cody slumped down the wall staring in shock at Randy, he pulled his knees up to his chest trying to process all the information he had just received. Randy hadn't fucked anyone else? How could that be? He was so sure Randy had been fucking everyone he could and even after everything that had happened when he looked up at Randy, looked up at that broken shell of the man he loved he knew he was telling the truth.

Suddenly Cody felt sick, bile rising in his throat as he thought of all the guys he'd fucked while Randy had been here waiting for him, he wanted to cry, but when he opened mouth nothing would come out. He just sat on the floor panting and trying to figure out where it all went so wrong.

"But you said" Cody started, panicking "you said we should fuck other people, you said that" he shouted getting up and pacing the room. "I thought you didn't want me...I thought you didn't want us...I was so alone and hurting and I just didn't know what to do!"  
"I know" Randy said calmly "I thought it was best for you"  
"best for me? Best for me?" Cody shouted "how dare you put me through all that because you thought it was best for me! Was sobbing into my pillow every night best for me? Was wondering which cheap slut you were with this time best for me? Huh? Tell me Randy because I'm having alot of trouble believing that you thought it was best for me!" Cody shrieked.

"I can't do this Codes" Randy whispered finally looking up and focusing on Cody "I can't go on like this, it's killing me and its obviously killing you too...I need you back, I need you back with me"  
"Randy do you really think that after everything that's happened we can actually be together?" Cody sat down on the bed in front of Randy, totally exasperated.  
"I don't know Cody...I really don't, but what I do know is anything is better than the way I feel now" He looked up into Cody's sparkling eyes, his hand coming up to stroke Cody's swollen cheek, Cody flinched but allowed the touch.

feeling Randy's hands on his skin for the first time in months felt like heaven, despite himself he leant into the touch almost purring as Randy's thumb traced over his cheek bone just like it always used too.  
"Cody" Randy whispered, the emotion evident in the tiny whisper "what did I do to you?"  
"Randy...don't...really..." Cody stopped him, just wanted to keep the moment as simple as it was, not thinking about what had happened or the consequences, just the two of them together for the first time in what seemed like forever.

After a few minutes in silence Cody spoke up" How can I trust you? How can I trust anything you say now?" he looked up into Randy's eyes from beneath those ebony lashes.  
"Why would I lie to you Codes, after everything I've put you through and everything you've done to me, why would I lie now? It's already as fucked up as it can possible be" he chuckled sadly as he stroked down Cody's neck gently.  
"I just miss you so much and I want you back...I'll do anything to make that happen"  
"anything?" Cody asked, hope sparking in those icy eyes.  
"Anything!" Randy replied adamantly.

"Ok" Cody said looking up into Randy's hopeful eyes "Give yourself to me?"  
"What you do you mean Codes? You have me" Randy looked confused  
"you have to prove that to me though Randy...you have to /ishow/i me you're mine"

Randy's eyes went wide, did Cody really mean what he thought he meant? Because if he did then Cody knew full well that Randy couldn't do that! It just wasn't his thing. They have talked about it at the beginning of their relationship and Cody was happy with the way that things were, until now he thought.  
"Cody really...you know I can't just..." Randy was backing away slightly on the bed.  
"Randy I know how hard this is for you and that is why this is the only thing that will prove to me that I can trust you again...do this for me and I'll believe you" scooting forward on the bed he purred "plus baby...you have no idea how incredible I can make this for you" he flashed his pearly whites as he edged closer to the terrified Randy.

"Cody...no...I just can't...no one ever..." Randy was mumbling  
"I know that...but really Randy...has it never even crossed you mind? All those times I was under you, writhing in pleasure...you've never once wondered what it was like?"  
"Well of course I've wondered..." Randy admitted "but that's alot different to actually doing it!" he jumped off the bed and headed back to the drinks cabinet. Cody followed him, cornering Randy and pushing his hard body against him.  
"Randy..." he hissed into his neck "do you want me?" he's velvety tone melting Randy's defences, he brought his hand up to gently caress Randy's collar bone, a move that he knew drove Randy wild.  
"Fuck Cody..." Randy whispered, leaning against the body that he had been missing for months.  
"Its...just not that easy...you know I want you...fuck I want you so bad right now!" Randy mumbled his eyes closed as he lent into the tender touch.  
"well then let me have you...let me show you how incredible it can be between us...I promise you, I'll have you seeing stars" he hissed the last word into Randy's ear as he bit down on his lobe worrying the soft flesh with his teeth.

Randy couldn't take it anymore, the months of frustration, the hours spent pleasuring himself just to take the edge off all going to waste as he felt himself harden almost painfully against Cody's warm body. He was so close to having his boy back, there was no way in hell he was going to let him go now, not with him rutting up against him like this, whispering those sordid things into his already clouded brain. He had done this to Cody a million times, adored doing this to Cody and Cody always looked like he was in total heaven, maybe it was time he found out what it was really like to totally give himself to someone he loved.  
"Ok" he barely whispered as Cody gently guided him the bed.

Cody wasn't sure Randy was going to say yes, and to begin with he thought he had blown it entirely, but he know what this meant to Randy, he knew that if he would let him he would be his first and it had been something he had craved since he had set eyes on Randy all those years ago. Randy had always told him that there was no way, that it just wasn't going to happen, totally out of the question. Cody knew that if he could just show Randy how incredible it was to be taken there would be no going back for him. If he could get Randy to relinquish control, he knew he would love it.

His cock thickened at the very thought of being inside Randy, the only person he had really wanted to be inside for the last three years. As he lay Randy down on the bed and seated himself on top he couldn't help the little pang of victory and excitement that rushed down his spine, he was going to show Randy the time of his life...Randy would never want anyone else when he was finished with him.

Randy grabbed his hips, his fingers digging into the soft flesh under his t-shirt. Their eyes met and locked, sparks of electricity neither of them had felt in so long flashed between them as Cody gently rocked their bodies together. Cody could feel Randy's hard cock through his sweat pants, see it tented as he rutted gently against Randy's thigh.  
"Shit Randy..." he whispered as he stroked down Randy's face, his thumb running slowly across Randy's bottom lip. Randy sucked the thumb into his mouth, groaning at that all too familiar salty taste, slurping it around in his mouth he let Cody thumb go with a pop  
"so then, you gonna give it to me boy?" he smirked, mischief dancing in his eyes for the first time in months.

"You have no idea" Cody grinned back, the smile finally reaching his eyes "I'm..."  
Cody couldn't finish as Randy dragged him down "just fucking kiss me" Randy hissed as he slammed their lips together. Cody gasped into the kiss, he had forgotten just how soft Randy's lips were, he delved his tongue into Randy's warm heat trying to taste every part of him at once. Randy growled, his hand fisting in the back of Cody's shirt as he pulled them closer together, biting Cody's bottom lip as he ravished his mouth, trying to pour all his feelings of guilt and frustration out in that one kiss. Cody pulled back, not used to the intensity of such a passionate kiss. Resting their foreheads together he gently lapped at Randy's lips, nudging their noses together.  
"Mmmmmm...fuck..." Cody groaned as he rutted against Randy's thigh, his lips trailing down Randy's neck, nipping gently at the soft flesh.

Randy's hands pushed into Cody's shirt, kneading the soft flesh and pulling them even closer.  
"My aren't we forceful" Randy purred into Cody's ear "guess Smackdown is having an effect? Huh?  
Cody stilled instantly and Randy knew he had said the wrong thing  
"shit Codes...I didn't mean it like that...fuck" he cursed himself, his hands stroking reassuringly up and down Cody's sides. He wasn't talking about the guys, he wasn't even thinking about the guys, he just wished he could take those words back.  
Cody sat up, his brow furrowed as he stared down at Randy  
"No its ok...Smackdown Ihas/i changed me, I have to fight for everything there...but it's always been you" he whispered, the emotion evident on his face "it's only ever been you Randy"

Lips smashed together in a frenzy of sloppy kisses and tearing of clothes, Cody's confession sparked something deep inside Randy and he knew he was telling the truth, he just needed him, actually needed him right there and then. In what seemed like seconds they were both naked and panting, legs entwined together, taught muscles flexing against one another. Cody's hands snaked around Randy's neck as he ground their straining cocks together, their lips barely parting to breathe as they frantically tried to get closer. 

Randy flipped them over, growling as the pushed Cody down into the soft bed, Cody allowed him to pull his hands over his head, pinning them there. He was well aware that despite Randy's bravado, he was still very nervous, he could feel it in his kiss. Cody arched into the touch as Randy's tongue snaked down his neck and over his pecs, his small chocolate nipples hardening instantly. Randy giggled as he blew warm air over the glistening trail of saliva marvelling as the goose bumps appeared on Cody's flawless olive skin.

Cody groaned, there really wasn't anything quite like being worshiped by Randy, but this wasn't about him, this was about Randy and him giving himself totally to Cody, he knew that if he let him Randy would back out. Pulling out of the kiss Cody flipped them back over pressing his whole body down onto Randy. He slipped his hand in between their hot bodies and grabbed Randy's leaking cock, firmly he stroked up and down the silky shaft loving the way Randy's breath hitched as he reached the hard tip and trailed his thumb over the slit just how Randy liked it.  
"don't worry baby" Cody hissed "I got this one ok?" it was more a statement than a question, but until they got going he knew he had to take things gently with Randy, the last thing he wanted to do was scare him off.

Randy smiled up into Cody sparkling eyes, he wanted this, he really did, but he couldn't help the flutter of nerves that exploded in his stomach as Cody's fingers teased under his balls, coming to rest gently on his puckered entrance. Cody felt him tense, his whole body rigid despite the smile on his lips. Cody kissed slowly around Randy's navel, dipping his tongue into the small dent before biting and nipping at his inner thigh, his eyes never leaving Randy's deep pools.  
"I promise you Randy...this is going to be incredible" he whispered, peppering Randy's pulsing cock with butterfly kisses all the way to the weeping tip before engulfing Randy's whole head inside his warm wet heat.

Randy gasped as Cody opened his throat and took the whole of his cock into his tight heat, forcing the last couple of inches in, he held his breath as the tangy taste of Randy's juices exploded over his tongue. Panting Cody pulled back, sucking up all the saliva before allowing it to slip from his mouth back down Randy's shaft. Randy's hands fisted into Cody's hair as he began to bob up and down, making sure to swirl his tongue around the salty tip.

Randy couldn't remember the last time he felt so good, Cody's warm heat was incredible. He fisted his hands into Cody's hair harder as he held him still and began to thrust gently into Cody's mouth, pushing a little harder when he felt his throbbing tip slip into Cody's willing throat. Cody pulled back, spluttering a little for air before crawling up Randy's body, kissing him deeply. Randy groaned at the tangy taste of himself on Cody's swollen lips  
"damn Cody...you're incredible" he whispered as he pulled Cody down into a tight hug  
"I know" Cody smirked nibbling on Randy's ear lobe  
"now where do you keep the lube?"

Cody felt Randy tense again beneath him  
"don't worry...we're going to take this real slow" Cody purred as Randy motioned to the bed side draws. Without leaving his place on top of Randy, Cody rummaged around in the draw finally pulling out a small bottle of lube and throwing it on the bed. Rolling off Randy on to his side Cody flipped the cap off the lube, coating his whole hand in a thick film of the slick liquid before easing one of Randy's legs up to gain better access.

Pulling Randy into a soft kiss Cody took hold of his solid cock, stroking gently up and down, his thumb pressing firmly along the thick vein on the underside. Randy hissed, pushing his hips into the light touch, the slick lube coating the whole of his shaft as Cody picked up the pace before slowly rolling his balls between his fingers, squeezing gently as he coated them too.  
"Look at me" Cody whispered as he dipped his fingers below Randy's tightening balls and over his quivering entrance. Randy turned his head, the apprehension glistening in his eyes as Cody pressed at the taught flesh, firmly, enough to allow his finger to slip in to the first knuckle where he stilled. Randy gasped, the feeling wasn't painful, but it was certainly new and uncomfortable. Cody turned his head and kissed him deeply as he began the ease the finger out and then slowly back into Randy's vice tight heat.  
"fuck baby...you feel incredible" Cody panted into Randy's neck, looking up he thought he saw a blush creeping up Randy's cheeks and within no time he was buried up to the second knuckle.

"Touch yourself for me" Cody whispered, trying to get Randy to relax a little more, he knew that if he could just get a little further inside, Randy would be putty in his hands. Randy took a shaky breath as he trailed his hand over his own abs and took hold of his slightly waning shaft, gently he pumped it in time with Cody's thrusts.  
"That's it...fuck...seeing you like this..." Cody trailed off as he closed his eyes and thrust his finger deep into Randy's heat hoping he'd got it just right. Randy screamed out, it wasn't in pain, but in pleasure and when Cody opened his eyes he saw something on the older man's face that he had never seen before, a mixture of surprise and pure want. Cody pulled Randy into a quick kiss  
you like that? Huh? Let me just..." angling his finger once more he rubbed slowly over that tight bundle of nerve ending that her knew would drive Randy wild.

"fuck Cody...oh fuck!" Randy groaned, turning on his side and throwing his leg over Cody's thigh to allow better access. Their lips met in and frantic and needy kiss, Randy panting into Cody's mouth as he hit his sweet spot dead on with each expert thrust.  
"More?" He hissed, without waiting for Randy's answer he pulled out and pushed back in with two fingers. Randy cried out, tensing back up for a second before Cody caught his prostate with both fingers causing Randy to thrust forward in pleasure and then push back down on to Cody's long, thick digits.  
"Touch us" Cody whispered "please Randy...please touch us" his needy tone betraying his relatively calm exterior. Randy snaked his hand in between their sweaty bodies and grabbed both straining cocks, squeezing them tightly in his fist.

"Oh my god" Randy whimpered as he forced his throbbing cock through his fist, the feeling of Cody's cock beside his causing the most delicious friction and sending bolts of electricity straight to his already pulsing member. Cody's fingers mercilessly forced their way into Randy's virgin ass, opening and stretching him like he never thought possible. The feeling was almost over whelming as he pushed back hard on Cody's fingers, impaling himself.  
"I...I need more Cody" he panted as he kissed down Cody's neck, biting viciously at Cody's prominent collar bone  
"not yet...you're...not ready" Cody choked out between thrusts  
"fucking give it to me Cody...I need you right the fuck now!" Randy demanded.

"How can I refuse that?" Cody smirked. Pulling out he knelt up in between Randy's huge thighs, shoving him down on to his back.  
"Mmmmm fuck..." Cody groaned as he lubed up his throbbing cock staring down at Randy laid so wantonly below him, lips parted slightly, thin sheen of sweat covering his stunningly flawless skin as he panted lightly.  
"Ready baby?" Cody hissed as he lined himself up against Randy's stretched hole. Randy nodded and Cody leant down, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss as he forced his way into Randy's tight virgin entrance with one smooth thrust, his glistening tip forcing its way past Randy's tight ring of muscle and into his velvety passage, burying himself balls deep in Randy's exquisite heat.

Randy screamed out, arching up as he clawed at Cody's back, his blunt nails raking down his smooth skin, huge welts appearing in their wake. Randy felt like he was being ripped in two, Cody's huge girth stretching him further that he ever thought possible. He clung to Cody, panting as he tried to relax into the painful intrusion. Cody stayed perfectly still, dipping down he peppered Randy's face and neck with kisses, hushing him with sweet whispers of incredible pleasure to come.

Cody's hands soothed up and down Randy's tense biceps  
"its ok baby" he cooed "it will pass...I promise...look at me Randy" He asked. Randy opened his eyes slowly, staring up into Cody's loving eyes he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his lips  
"damn boy" he whispered "that really is something" he smirked down at Cody's groin  
"we haven't even got started yet" Cody whispered, capturing Randy's lips once more, biting down on his bottom lip before licking over the abused flesh, determined to take Randy's mind of the burning pain in his loins.

Slowly Randy's body began to relax to the huge intrusion, the intense burn easing slightly as he gently rocked on Cody's cock. They kissed languidly as Cody slowly eased out and back in, short shallow thrusts.  
"That's it...fuck you feel incredible Randy...I can feel all of you" Cody panted, trying his best to keep control of his body and not just slam into the tight entrance below him.

Randy gazed up at Cody, he really couldn't believe the situation he was in, he had always promised himself that he would never let anyone take him like this, never let anyone take this much control away from him. But staring up into Cody's sparkling blue eyes dancing with passion he knew he could never refuse him, if this is what he had to do to prove his love then he would and from the delicious coil beginning to loop in his stomach as Cody gently rocked into him, he thought he might actually enjoy it too, goose bumps breaking out all over his skin as Cody pushed a little deeper.

"Cody..." he whispered, his hand coming to rest on Cody's sweaty cheek before snaking down his neck to his chest. Randy laid his palm flat on Cody's chest, feeling his heart thumping in his chest, he could see the frustration on Cody's face as he tried to contain himself, he knew that feeling all too well. Randy's mind flashed back to the first time he had taken Cody and he smiled, he was starting to wonder why he had waited so long to let Cody return the favour.

"Come on then Codes" he giggled, pulling Cody down to him "you going to give it to me? Huh? I think I can take you" Randy shot one of his trademark scowls, the passion in his eyes betraying any harshness in his words  
"oh you think you can handle me? Huh?" Cody beamed "you think you can handle this?" and with one fluid move Cody pulled back before ramming forcefully into Randy's willing body. The movement sent a jolt of electricity and need through Randy's whole body, Cody's massive cock slamming straight into his sweet spot and almost making him see stars.

"Shit Cody...do that again...please do that again!" Randy whaled, his waning cock suddenly back to full attention as it smacked gratuitously off his abs with each brutal thrust. Cody rammed into him hard and fast, now that he had let go he wasn't sure he could ever stop and from the sinful things spilling out of Randy's mouth he was pretty sure he didn't want him to either. Cody looked down and watched his throbbing cock disappearing in to Randy's virgin hole, it was almost enough to tip him over the edge, he closed his eyes and held his breath, desperate to keep control for at least a few more minutes.

Randy grabbed onto Cody's bulging biceps, his fingers digging into the hard flesh as he pushed down on each of Cody's powerful thrusts. Sweat dripped down his forehead, his abs flexing and burning with excursion as he tried to impale himself further on Cody's huge cock. Cody opened his eyes smiling as he watched Randy grab his leaking cock, pumping it in time with Cody's frantic thrusts.  
"If you can..." Cody panted out "...hold on until after I cum..." he groaned in between thrusts "...then you can fuck me so hard afterwards!" he winked down, sweat dripping down his forehead and onto Randy's rippling abs.

Randy dropped his straining cock, growling as he denied himself the pleasure of release  
"you're on!" he moaned as Cody thrust into him with renewed vigour. Cody knelt up straight, grabbing Randy's ankles he pulled them apart, opening up even further. He powered into Randy's all too willing body, all he could see was Randy, all he could feel was Randy's tight heat all around him and he knew he wouldn't last long. Angling up he made sure that every violent thrust was slamming straight into Randy's tight bundle of nerves, each thrust pushing him further and further towards the most incredible orgasm he had ever had in his life.

Reaching down Cody nipped and pulled at Randy's rock hard nipples, twisting them slightly as he growled, so close to completion it was killing him to hold on. Randy screamed all the differing sensations coursing through his veins making him feel like he was on fire. His cock was throbbing, each of Cody's thrusts sending pulse after incredible pulse straight to his groin, the pain as Cody twisted his nipple was the final straw, grabbing his cock he exploded the second his neglected tip forced through his fist coating his chest and abs with stream after stream of hot cum. He tensed and convulsed as the last of his incredible orgasm washed over him, shuddering as Cody continued to slam into his quivering sweet spot.

Pulling out Cody fisted his cock a few times before he was cumming too, calling out Randy's name as he marked him fully with his release, cum dripping down onto Randy's softening cock. Panting Cody leant forward, rubbing his leaking tip into their combined releases, shivering as after shocked wracked his body. Slumping down beside Randy he pulled him into his arms, resting their sweaty foreheads together. Randy smiled, wincing slightly as he turned onto his side  
"you ok?" Cody whispered  
"couldn't be better" Randy grinned "although we might have to wait a little while before I give you that hard fucking you were talking about" he giggled  
"that's fine old man...I'm not sure I could take you on right now anyway" he snuggled into the soft sheets as he pulled the comforter up, not even bothering to wipe Randy clean as he closed his eyes, sleep threatening to take over.  
"you were incredible you know" Cody whispered not bothering to open his eyes  
"I know" Randy replied as he pulled Cody into his arms "keep sweet talking me like that and you might just get another go"


End file.
